Some audio systems—such as headphones—include speaker elements that are worn close to users' ears. As a result, these speaker elements may output audio at a comparatively low volume that may enable users wearing such audio systems to enjoy media without disturbing others close by. For users that desire to listen to audio with one or more other users, some audio systems include speaker elements that are configured to output audio at a volume that may be heard by a group of nearby users (e.g., in the same room). However, current audio systems typically are not configured to operate selectively as both a personal-listening system (e.g., headphones) and as a group-listening system (e.g., a public-address system). As a result, a user may need to utilize one audio system for personal listening and a second, separate audio system for group listening.